The present invention relates to a hydraulic clutch that includes a clutch drum that slidably holds a plurality of clutch plates; a sleeve that is fitted with the clutch drum; a clutch piston that can move in the axial direction by hydraulic pressure inside the clutch drum to press the clutch plates; and a cancel plate that together with the clutch piston defines a cancel oil chamber for canceling centrifugal hydraulic pressure, and also relates to a transmission device provided with the hydraulic clutch.